Never to young to love
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: What happens when a young Female who looks smarter than she looks find the place where Marcus was buried in and digs him out not knowing who she was finding. What will happen when she and him go back and do things differently?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: Ello, well this is the first time I'm going to attempt to write a fanfiction for the lab rats This is going to take place first years after the showdown between the lab rats and Marcus ^ _ ^ Enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my idea and Oc's**_

Chapter one: Put me back together again

Many years and some months after what seemed like an earth quake a young woman went looking for what the cause of it was. She saw that it came from what looked like a house. She went in and saw that it was a layer or cave of some sort. She saw a big pile of rubble and a mechanical hand through out the rubble. She went to find the body that it belonged to within the rubble and she saw that it used to be a robotic boy. She smiled and gathered all the pieces placing them in her van before going back to her home. She went to a garage which she got the attention of two guys who smiled at her.

"What do you have for us this time Lin?" The taller one of the two asked

"I think I found a mechanical boy, but I don't want to assume anything though." She said opening her van door

both guys jumped at the appearance of the mechanical robot.

"Let me guess you want us to fix the robot up?" The shorter one asked

"Yes please, I think it'll know about the big earth quake that happened years ago." She said with her hands together

"Fine, but you're helping us with it though." The taller one said

"thank you Mark!" She said hugging the taller guy

"Yeah whatever, Matt it seems like we have new work today." Mark said looking to the smaller guy

So then the three of them began to work on the robot boy as they did the two boys questioned the girl who helped them.

"So, Lin tell me again...why are you interested in mechanical things again?" Mark asked

"Its because ever since I was younger I've had interest in how things work and since my father helped with his scientific stuff. He's allowed me to do what I want without questioning me about it since my mother only cared for my brothers and so I just gave up becoming who I really wanted after my family died." She said not looking to both guys who were staring at her

"But you DO know that things like this are only for guys right?" Mike asked

"Do you know that I don't care? I was raised with three guys up to four or so years ago so I feel more like a guy than a girl." She said with a shrug

Both guys didn't argue with her as they went back to work. But after that day she didn't appear in the shop. When the mechanical boy was finished mike and mark tied the guy down as they saw that the boy could make it look like it was a human boy. Mark called Lin and she went to the garage to see Mike and Mark trying to hold down the guy.

"Guys let him go." She said with a smile

They did and the guy went straight for her only to be pushed to a wall.

"What happened to me?" The robot said

"...Marcus, I was wondering where you went. You disappeared out of thin air for a few years and its like you weren't even in the school. Now I see why, you aren't a regular human...you're a prototype war machine." She said with a smile. "When you were first being reassembled I made sure that any powers you might have had wouldn't work without me giving you the permission to do so."

"You took the bionics from me?" He asked

"Yes, now I'm going to let you go. You try to harm me or my cousins and I'll have to tazer you got it?"

"Yeah."

She let him go and he went straight for her neck. Which she ducked and tripped him before pinning him down to the ground. She smirked at him as she shook her head.

"You really think that I would have let my guard down Marcus? You really don't know anything about me when we were in school. How many times I'd try to talk to you and you wouldn't even let me talk to you. So this is the punishment you get for it." she said getting closer to his face.

"I'm sorry, but I had a mission that I had to complete I couldn't be side tracked by some girl." Marcus said seriously

"Oh save the apologies for someone who wants to hear them because I don't. Now since your father abandoned you and basically left you for dead I'm willing to help you get back at him and those that harmed you." She said with a smile

"No thanks." He said trying to get her off of him.

"Boys dissemble him and place him in the scrap bin...He apparently doesn't want to cooperate so he doesn't deserve to live." Lin said looking to Mike and Mark

"Now, that's something we can do quickly." Mark said with a smile

she got off of him and she let Mark and Mike rip both of his arms and legs off before Marcus cracked.

"Alright, Alright...Fine. I'll work with you...Just don't let them hurt me anymore." Marcus said looking to Lin.

"Are you sure about that Marcus?" She asked kneeling down to him

"Yes! Now can I have my legs and arms back?" He asked

She snapped her fingers and he was standing up. She smiled at him before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You Marcus just witness what is called an illusion. You were never taken apart. So here's how things will be you'll go to school with me like normal and you can point out who was responsible for you being underneath a ton of rock." She said looking him in the eyes

"If I cooperate with you will I get my bionics back?" He asked

"Little bit at a time yes. But only if you're a good boy will you get them back." She said before showing him a remote."This is how I extracted your abilities, and since I took them out one by one...I don't know what order they will come back to you in."

"Fair enough, so what now Lin?" He asked

"You're going to see where you're going to live until everything is settled so you may live in peace." She said holding on to his hand

"Stop touching me, I don't like being touched." He said glaring at her.

"Oh stop being a baby, I don't want you running off on me, that's why I'm holding on to your hand." She said glaring back at him

He didn't say anything as she dragged him to a black and purple van. He got into the passenger seat and she drove them to her house that looked very small. She parked the car and looked to him.

"Before you say anything about the outside. Looks can be deceiving, its a lot bigger in the inside than outside."She said before she got out.

He got out and they went in. He was shocked when she was telling the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

It was bigger in the inside than the outside.

"So where are your parents?" He asked

"They aren't around anymore. I live here alone..and I have for years Marcus." She said as she went up the steps. "Now follow me, I'll show you where you'll be living."

He did quietly, he saw that she had an east and west wing of the place she was in. He was going to be staying in the East wing in the third room on the left. She opened the door to see that it was a medium size room that was painted gray.

"This is were you'll be staying... The room on the right is the bathroom, the room on the left is the library. If you ever get hungry there is a mini Kitchen four doors from the library...and I'd advise you to never go to the west wing. I'll check up on you later Marcus." She said before she left.

She went to the west wing and she went to her bedroom which was in the similar place as his for the east wing. She made sure that she locked her door and she lit two candles and prayed for her family that were dead already.

"Well mom, dad...I've finally mastered Illusions. Now if I could get everything else right, I could bring you guys all back." She said sadly before she cried

With Marcus he went looking in the other rooms that she didn't mention and saw that they were various bedrooms. And one of the rooms was a band room and a video game room. He was curious on how she could live in a large house by herself without getting lonely. When he had enough of the East wing he went to the west wing...even though he knew he should listen to Lin's warning about not going towards it. He went into the rooms to see that one was a mechanic room, One was a gardening room, one was a nicely neat room that smelled like roses. When he tried to open one door he couldn't so he tried to force it open and it worked. He saw that she was crying by a picture of a family of five. He went up to her and he was instantly placed to the ground and had a dagger to the throat.

"Didn't I tell you NOT to come towards this section of the house Marcus?" She asked as tears went down her face

"Yeah, but.." He said before she got up and she stood him up.

"No buts Marcus, there are things in each one of these rooms that belongs with a happy memory that I no longer have with me...and I don't want anyone to mess with them." She said pushing him out of her room

"Hold up here, why are you crying over a photo of strange people?" He asked getting her hands from him

"Those 'strange people' happen to be my family that I lost along with my happiness more than four years ago." She said seriously

He was more than a little silent as he stared at her. "So why don't you live with those two guys you were with earlier?" He asked

"I would if I didn't have so many good memories in this place. Each room used to belong to one of my family members and when I begin to miss one of them I just go to that room and think of them until I don't miss them any longer." She said with her arms crossed

"So what about any other family members you have?" He asked

"No one wants to take in a troubled teenager, I've tried going to my Aunt's, Uncles, Grandparents...no one wants to take me in." She said leaning against the door frame. "Which thank you for reminding me just how bad my emotions are."

He placed his hands in his pockets and looked to her seriously. "Maybe you just need someone who'll let you talk to them and just listen to you."

"Yeah, never going to happen. Everyone I ever known will just most likely think that I'm a weak girl and that I need psychological help." She said with a sigh

"What about me? Even if I just saw you crying your eyes out I know within a heart beat you can become the strong girl I know that's inside you." He said seriously

She looked to him curiously. "Seriously? Do you REALLY want to listen to me go on about how bad my life is?"

He shrugged. "It'll be better than just doing nothing here."

"You better not tell anyone what I'm going to be telling you. If I find out that you told anyone what I'm about to tell you I WILL take your robot butt apart."She said seriously

"Alright, I understand. I won't say anything to anyone." He said with his hand up defensively

She let him back into her room and she went on to her bed without her boots on. She saw that he sat down right next to her and she took a deep breath.

"So where do you want me to start off at?" She asked

"What was the first bad thing that ever happened to you?" He asked

"Alright, let me think. The first bad thing that would have had happen to me would be when I had to move from England to here. Yeah its nice here in America, but all of my friends that I was close to live in England." She said sadly

"You don't sound British Lin."

"That's because I've been here for five years, My accent died three years ago." She said with a sigh.

"Okay, what would be the next thing?" He asked

"Losing my family in a car collision three days before Christmas. They all went out to do last minute shopping leaving me home to cook. I found out many hours later what had happened to them. I found out just as I was about to call my elder brother." She said sadly

"How many siblings did you have?" He asked

"Three. I had one younger brother and two elder brothers that were two years apart. Being the only female besides my mom drove me crazy...but I miss it." She said looking down at her striped socks

"Alright, is that the biggest thing that really got to you?" He asked

"No, what really got to me was after Christmas day my family members all fought over who should take me in and I ended up spending three months at a time in each place before they all found out that I'm better just living by myself. I get checks from all of my family just so I can keep living here instead of in a one bedroom apartment. They all know that this place is the only place that will be like home to me."She said sitting back so her back was to the wall

"What was the least bad thing that happened to you?" He asked

"My parents forgot my birthday twice in a row. It wasn't until a week afterward both times that they did something for me." She said looking to him

"I know that one all too well, my father forgot my birthday once and didn't do anything for it." He said with a sigh

"Wow, and I just thought my parents were growing old...I guess it just runs in idiotic parents." She said shocked

He laughed a bit before he smiled. "...What I did to you...where does that rate for you?" He asked


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'd like to say that I don't own anything and if anyone has any questions they are more than welcome to ask me : 3**

Chapter three: The truth

That was the next thing below my parents forgetting my birthday. And above that being rejected by Chase Davenport...When ever I try to get too close to him or any of them Leo just gets in the way...so I just gave up. She said sadly

He isn't worth your time or effort, him, Adam and Bree are all like me without being robotic. He said seriously

I know he isn't worth my time. Its part of why I gave up on him...but I didn't know those three are bionic. She said curiously

Yeah, my father actually programed them to have bionics and that's why Leo is around them. Because they are all family even though Donald Davenport stole those three from my father and lied to them for a long time. He said

Wow, now I'm starting to place things together. When I found you...it wasn't because of an earthquake was it? She asked

No, the lab that used to belong to my father collapsed within itself. He said with a shrug

And that happened because you fought the three of them right? She asked

Yeah, which still peeves me that they won because Leo got in the way. He said getting up walking around her room

You really don't like Leo do you? She asked with a smile

No, he's gotten in the way too many times. I've tried to make it so I wouldn't have to hurt him but nothing seems to work for him to get the memo. He said looking to her

Well, I think I know of a perfect way to get him to realize how much of a pain in the rear he is. She said getting up

oh yeah? How Lin? He asked curiously

He protects them because of their bionics, I know how to take bionics out of a person without them knowing. I did it once to Adam just to see if what I made worked and it did work. She said with a grin

So if you take away the bionics from all three of them...that means he wouldn't need to protect them any longer. Marcus said smiling. That's genus!

He then kissed her on the lips. She looked to him shocked and he did the same to her.

...W-Why did you just do that for? She asked nervously

I'm sorry Lin, that was unintentional. He said backing away from her

Riight, like I'm going to believe that. She said walking over to her door

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him before he kissed her again. This time with a little bit more meaning behind it. She kissed him back and they ended up on her bed. Him over her as she blushed up at him.

M-Marcus you know you're just a robot right? You can't actually d- She said before he kissed her again

Shh, don't ruin this Lin. he said placing a finger over her lips

She pushed him off of her and pinned him down.

There's nothing to ruin Marcus. YOU'RE a robot NOT HUMAN. You're not even really acting like you even care about me so don't even try to trick me. I know what you are able to do and I'm not going to be a victim of your lying and schemes. She said seriously

He sighed and looked up to her. You really are different Lin.

Yeah, I know. I've been told many times by different people. Don't rub it in. She said before she got up.

He sat up and saw that she was going towards the door

Where are you going? He asked

My mom's witchcraft room. She's the one who taught me how to do illusions...I'm hoping there's something that can possibly turn you human so I don't have to deal with a robot that I can't re-charge in my home. She said seriously

He got up and went with her to a room three doors to the left of her room. She went in and she went to a big book and she read through it. As she did he examined the whole room.

How many rooms are there in this house anyways? He asked

four rooms per person who lived here. There was six people all together living here you do the math. She said not looking up to him.

How come I only counted 16 rooms between the East and West of the house? He asked

Can you shut up for an hour or so Marcus, I can't read with you asking so many damn fucking questions like a damn 20 questions toy! She said irate

Fine, I'll wait. He said sitting in a chair

Two hours later she smiled and she went to her mothers candles and materials.

Marcus, I found what will change you into a human...and in doing so you're going to need to find your actual dad. She said getting the candles that she needed and going into the middle of a circle.

Why should I its not like he actually cares for me? He left me there and didn't even try to unburied me like you did. He said seriously

Well, for the record I didn't think I'd find an asshole who rejected me. You were just in luck with that. I've been nice to you up to now...so just be glad I didn't actually let my cousins rip you to shreds. She said as she lit the candles around her Now get in here and I can start.

He did with a bit of a sigh and she sat down cross legged. She cut her hand with her dagger and placed it in a bowl with herbs. Then she spoke the words of the spell.

Ashes from fire, puddles from water, Leaves from earth, fragrance from wind and blood from the speaker of spirits. Amend thee who is upon thee to be human, with the blood of Mary and everything along with it. I ask of the spirits to give life to what that isn't. Make them whole given them the life of it all. She said as the wind in the room picked up as she held her hands up over the bowl towards him.

Marcus felt more than a little weird, he saw more than a small bright light and he couldn't hear her voice anymore. When the light went away he saw that Lin was wrapping her hand up and she was staring right at him.

Do you feel any different? She asked

No, Not really. He said honestly

Well, let me try something...just to be on the safe side. She said getting the remote to his bionics out.

Alright. He said with a shrug

She pressed a button on it and nothing happened.

Yeah it worked alright. I can't do anything. She said looking to him

So I'm completely human now?' He asked

It seems like it. She said as she stood up


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Love or just pretend

He went up to her and kissed her on the lips. She tried to push away from him but he wouldn't have it, she was only pulled closer to him.

You can't say what you did before anymore, I knew I wasn't just imagining what I felt for you earlier. He said with a smile.

You confuse me...w- she said before she was silenced by him kissing her again. This time they landed on a couch and he smiled at her.

Please don't try to question me and my motives, just be glad that I'm trying to make you happy Lin. He said with a slight smile

That's the thing, I know you're trying to show me sympathy after rejecting me years ago...Well You aren't ever going to be forgiven for that. Nothing you can say or do will make me change my mind. She said glaring up at him.

Are you sure about that? He asked curiously

Yes, I'm very sure about tha-Ahn. She said before moaning at him kissing her neck softly

She held on to him as he moved his hands down her sides and undoing her belt. Which made him stop and look at what her belt really was. He looked to her confused.

Is this a seat belt Lin? He asked

No, its a belt that was made with a buckle of a seat belt. I got it when I first moved here...I thought it would be nice to try to trick who ever tried to get to me. Which now I know works. She said with a grin

He took it off of her and saw that she was wearing two more under it. He looked to her curiously

How many of these things are you wearing?

I'm wearing three belts one to actually hold my jeans up the other two are for decoration. She said with a grin

He took the other two off and kissed her again. This time she placed her hands on his chest and began to undress him a little bit before moaning when he placed two fingers within her after undressing her of her black jeans and panties. He continuously moved his fingers inside of her as he kissed down her neck earning more than just a soft moan from the black haired girl underneath him.

Please forgive me Lin, I never wanted to do what I did to you. I was just following orders from my father...which now I more than regret. He said as he looked her in the eyes.

If you could rewind time...would you do things diff...damn it Marcus can you stop that just for a little bit? She said glaring at him

He smiled at her before he listened to her.

If you could redo that time over again would you not listen to your father? She asked curiously

Yes, then I wouldn't be so damn out numbered when I had to take down Chase, Bree and Adam. He said seriously

She grinned and she kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back as he went back to what he was doing to her body as she moaned louder into him making him want her even more than he did before. She undressed him the best she could until he stopped her. He sat up and placed her on top of him and she smiled at him shaking her head.

...I can't believe I'm saying this...but you actually are forgiven. I didn't think you'd say what you said. But I guess now you're full of surprises huh? She asked

You'll just have to wait and see Lin, I'm not leaving your side ever. He said as he moved his hands up her stomach to her breast as he kissed her heatedly

That's what you'll say now, just wait once you take what you want from me you won't think about me the same anymore. I'll be just another girl to you. She said as she looked to him sadly

I can prove you wrong with that Lin. He said with a smile

Yeah...I don't think so. She said before she was pushed down again and this time they were both undressed completely

He looked her in the eyes before she nodded at him, he smiled at her and went straight through her. She held on to him but didn't show a single emotion as her hymen was broken. He didn't stop as he saw what she was holding in just by her eyes. Her eyes went from being Hazel to being a bright blue. She began to show pleasure after a few minutes of him moving in and out of her. She could only hold on to him as the pleasure that he gave her overloaded her too much that she screamed in pleasure.

M-Marcus! Bloody hell!

He only smirked a bit as he groaned every now and then from the friction that he felt being inside of her. She was closing in tighter and tighter around him every few thrusts he did inside of her making him groan each time,and which without knowing got her closer to her end. He found sooner or later her soft spot within her and smirked at her when she screamed his name as she began to pant from exhaustion, as she also held on to him tighter, placing her nails into his back as she arched her chest into him. He held on to her hips tighter and continuously moved in that same spot repeatedly earning the same thing over and over again from her.

After a few thrusts inside of her just right made her cum over him as she tilted her head back in utter pleasure. Marcus on the other hand was more than just a little bit tired and came inside of her when he felt her give in to him. He collapsed on top of her and smiled up at her, just to see that she was looking towards the door or a picture in that direct area.

What's wrong Lin? He asked curiously

...Its nothing Marcus. But can you get off of me, you're more heavy now than when you were when you were just pieces of metal. She said looking to him.

He did reluctantly and she got herself dressed. When you can get yourself together, go back to the east wing Marcus...I don't want to find you on the West wing any more. She said before she left not even looking to him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Just go back in time

He felt more than a little confused about what happened with her and he quickly got himself together and quickly caught up to her. He grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the closest wall making her look at him.

Lin, just tell me what's wrong with you...and don't say its nothing because if it was nothing you wouldn't be giving me the cold shoulder. He said seriously

She sighed and pushed him away from her. You want to know what wrong me? You're what's wrong with me! I did what I did for you because I wanted you to leave me alone like you did when you rejected me. But I can't get you to be away from me so I'm stuck with you and for all I know your mind still thinks its going along with a little boy in a freakin' robot suit! She said angered. Nothing I say or do can make you leave...and its my fault for finding you and for asking my cousins to place you back together again.

He looked to her more than a little shocked. So...You really want me to leave don't you? He asked

Did you not hear me or are you part deft?

What about what happened a few minutes ago? He asked

'What about it? You don't actually think that it changes what I think about you do you? She asked curiously Marcus, you spent your life with a crazy man who wanted you to do nothing but get back at three idiots...one more than the others. You never really had a life per-say to begin with! Its all been just one big freakin' lie and you went along with it.

He crossed his arms and shook his head. Lin, I know what I did to you was bad but its been how long since that happened?

Four years and counting. She said angered

...Really four years? How old are you? He asked

She smirked a bit and crossed her arms. I'm 19 years old...just like you should be Marcus. Everyone that went to school with us goes to the same collage that's around here...So I'm reminded about how much of a loner I really am around here.

Wow...I didn't really think that it would have been that long. You don't look that old. He said shocked

It comes with being someone from out of country. I look younger because of my heritage. She said calmly

...Wait how did you know how old I was? He asked curiously

I over hear a lot of things and when you talked with your 'dad' you don't talk so soft...plus when I was placing you together I was curious on who or what you were and that's when I knew I found you and found out what you really were. She said with a shrug

If you knew that why didn't you just trash me like you wanted to? He asked

It was too late to do that, plus my cousins kept me from doing that...they actually told me to stay away from where they work until they were done placing you together since my emotions got the best of me and I actually attempted to destroy you for what you did to me. Ever since you did what you did, I've never had anyone come up to me or anything. I don't have any friends and since what you did I've been rejected more than a few times. She said shaking her head

He was speechless and he actually felt bad for what he did to her. He bit his lip a bit and got a bit closer to her.

I'm trying to make things up to you Lin...But you're being stubborn as hell. I can't undo what I did if I could I really would make things change. He said placing a hand on her cheek

Do you really mean that? If you could re-do time with all the things you know now you'd actually not reject me? She asked

Yes, I know what I did was stupid and I shouldn't have done it. He said sadly

She took him back into the witchcraft room and she placed the things she needed for it out and what she didn't back. Then she chanted in Latin before looking to him.

I won't remember what happened here today, when you see me going up to you, my parents are still alive and nothing that has happened now will have had happened. But you'll have all the memories of what has happened here...and you will still be human. You won't be a robot toy for your 'father' so to speak to control...and you'll have all the bionics that you had before hand too. She said before she finished the spell.

He then saw a big white flash before seeing that he was in the high school and Lin as a 15 year old was shyly making her way over to him as he saw the guys he was suppose to get information on. So he walked up to Lin with a smile and he placed a finger on her lips before she could speak. She blushed as she looked up to him.

Lin, I know what you're going to be asking me and I'd love to. He said as he saw that she was trying hard not to faint.

How do you know what I was going to ask you? She asked

Lets just say its a secret that I'll tell you later. He said with a smile, so how about I properly introduce you to my friends?

She nodded her head and he went towards the Davenport kids. He knew by doing what he was that things would very much be different. When Leo came around he spoke before Leo could.

Don't you even dare try saying anything mean about me, do you know how old that gets?

I-I've heard the things that you've said to Marcus, Leo no way is he evil, you just have trusting issues since your mother married a rich guy. Yes he might look like he could do something bad and get away with it but he's not. Lin said getting up from where she was and going straight up to Leo

And who are you? Leo asked

...You're not serious are you? I'm in the same classes you and Marcus are in...and you're telling me you don't know who I am? I'm Lin Leria, my parents are friends with your father. She said with her arms crossed

Your parents know ? Marcus asked curiously

Yeah, before he got married I used to be able to talk and be around him...But what I didn't know is that he had kids of his own. That was something I wish he didn't hide. She said looking to Marcus

..Well, that's something we didn't even know ourselves. How well did you know Mr. Davenport? Chase asked curiously

I remember when he used to work with his brother before something weird happened and it was just him. I never knew what happened to his brother though. She said with a shrug

He has a brother? Bree, Adam and Chase said in unison

Yeah...You guys didn't know that? They used to be a tag team for a long while, then it was just your dad. He would always go around the topic when I'd ask about his brother. She said with a sigh 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Just another big plan for the revenge bucket

Then the bell rang and they all left the building. Chase, Bree, Adam, and Leo went one way and Marcus walked with Lin. As they did Marcus placed an arm around her shoulder.

Do you really want to meet him? He asked

She nodded her head. Yeah, I was actually a lot closer to him than the other.

Then this is the perfect time for me to show you someone that you'd like see. He said with a smile

He walked her to his house and he showed her to his father Dough Davenport.

Marcus, who is she and why aren't you trying to get the other back!? He said seriously

Dad, This is Lin Leria, Don't you recognize her? Marcus said placing a hand on her shoulder

He looked to her curiously before he held his hand out to her. Sorry about the rudeness...its just that my brother has taken just about everything from me and I've been attempting to get it all back.

She smiled and shook his hand. Its alright, if I was in your place I'd be the same way. So Adam, Bree and Chase are all originally your kids?

Yes and Marcus has been trying to get them back for me since for now they can't know about me. He said sitting back down

Well...Maybe I can help Marcus get them back. I'm already friends with your dumb person of a brother I can easily get them back by just talking with them. She said with a shrug

Really? I didn't think your family still talked with him. He said curiously

Yeah...My dad has been giving him support on everything that he does, without a second thought. She said crossing her arms

Now I believe things will change, but I just have one question for you Lin...How would you like to have powers that no one else and be able to fight anyone without even breaking a sweat. Dough said with a smile

You mean having Bionics like the three that Donald Davenport took from you? She asked curiously

Exactly...Wait how do you know that they are Bionic? He asked curiously

Before meeting up with them because of Marcus, I watched the four of them from the sides and I know that Marcus, Adam, Bree, and Chase are all Bionic. She said with a smile

Doesn't that scare you though? Seeing that we aren't normal like everyone else? Marcus asked

Nope, it just means that you are just a little bit more special than everyone else...Plus the fact that nothing really scares me. I'm very realistic Marcus. She said with a grin

So would you like to be like them? Dough asked

Sure, why not, I'd like to be able to help Marcus. She said with a smile

He took her to his lab and he gave her knock out gas before he gave her a chip on the back of her head that was just like the one that the three that his brother took from him. Then he looked to Marcus who was looking around the lab curiously.

Marcus, are you alright? He asked

I don't know, I just feel like I'm missing something in me...I just don't know what. He said with a sigh

You're a robot, you don't actually exist you know this right? Dough said with is arms crossed

No I'm not..and I'm not from around here either. Where I'm from you left me literally for dead in this place after we get defeated by your brother, Chase,Adam and Bree. Lin knew nothing of what happened here...and if anything she'd probably be depressed right now if I didn't talk to her. She's the one who helped me become an actual person not just some weapon you can boss around. I have more to thank from her than from you. He said seriously.

So you're saying all of this is just a waist of time? Dough said curiously

Now with Lin being Bionic things might change but it all depends on what she can do. If things do become the same this time around I'll know just what to do. Marcus said leaning against the wall Which reminds me, you should probably call her father to tell him that she's here so they don't freak out about her being gone, knowing the fact that she has three brothers they're very protective of their only sister.

Fine, I'll come up with something. He said before he left. But watch over her, if something goes wrong get me immediately.

Marcus went over to her and he moved some of her hair from her face as he smiled at her.

I really hope that things will be different now. I don't want you to hate me or be mad at me like you were. I want you to be happy and wanted somewhere. I know I should have done this the first time around but I didn't know the out come of it...I didn't know a lot of things that could have changed a lot. He said before he kissed her cheek. Even if you were trying to be brave and come up to me I know in the inside your still shy and very weak minded...but hopefully being like we are will change that and you'll become an excellent woman with a loving family.

She soon after sat up as her eyes opened and she looked to him as she held her head.

...What the hell happened to me? She asked rubbing her eyes a bit

My dad made you bionic. Marcus said with a smile

...You mean the asshat who left you for dead? she asked curiously

Did you place yourself through the time spell as well? He asked with a smile

Well yeah, once you returned to this time line the old you that was a complete asshole tried to kill me but I ended up tying him to a chair after knocking him out...So now I'm like you and the three idiots? She asked Great, my younger self is an idiot too.

He laughed a bit and smiled at her. Its good to have you back Lin.

So what whacked up powers did your dad give me? She asked

I don't know...He never told me.

Great, I might glitch out like Chase, Bree and Adam...wonderful. She said sarcastically

Marcus is she up yet? Dough asked

Yes, I'm up and I swear if this place goes into rubble you better not try to run without taking Marcus with you! She said getting from where she was. I'm pretty sure that Marcus told you that I made him human...Which hurt me more than it hurt him, but I'm from a different time line just in my old selves body and I can tell you if my idiot self didn't say yes to being like him and the three that will kick both you and Marcus's asses later that he'd be in rubble and you'd be in hiding yet again.

Okay, so even you talk crazy...have you been spending too much time with your mother again Lin? Dough asked

In this time line I barely talk to my mom, she cares too much about my elder siblings and less on me. I hang around mainly my dad until he dies three years from now. she said with her arms crossed. Then I'm alone until I find Marcus under a bunch of damn rocks, you must not really care about him if you don't try to dig him out like I did.

Did you know it was him when you did what you did? Dough asked

At first no, but when I reassembled him in my cousins garage then I knew. I didn't know what risks I was placing myself in for but it was better than living alone in a big damn mansion that my dad disillusioned to be just a normal house so he didn't have to deal with realtors asking for money from him. She said seriously

That would explain a few things. Marcus said shocked

Yeah, it wouldn't have been a problem if my dad wasn't such a damn blabber mouth. She said looking to Marcus

So, what do you think we should do? Dough asked

First tell me what weird bionic did you give me. She said with her arms crossed 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Truthful changing

You can control the gravity of what's around you. He said with a smile

So say rocks fall from above me I can stop them and place them else where? She asked

Yes, but that can tire you out. He said with his hands in his pockets

she shrugged and smiled. Well first you have to bait the three...just talking to your brother won't do shit...I don't know what my younger self was thinking about doing when she got to the Davenport's house but he is as thick in the head as Adam. Brilliant scientist or not, he won't go along with things so damn easily.

So go along with having my brother be locked up to get them here? Dough asked

Yep, then from there I can tell you where to go. She said with a smile Now, I gotta get home, I need to speak with my 'mother' and 'father'. While I'm here I'm changing how I re-live my teenage life. I'm NOT being a victim of my siblings bullying any longer

Alright, just try not to use your power on them. No one can find out about what power you have. Dough said

oh I'll be back, I'm not going to stay there. She said with a smile My parents only think about my brothers so I'm going to give them what they want...a girl free house.

Then she left and began to walk to her house when Marcus caught up with her.

Shouldn't you be planning things with your father? She asked

He told me to make sure you don't hurt yourself or your family. He said walking beside her

Alright, this is going to be interesting. She said as she went into her house

She was immediately bum rushed by her younger brother who she caught and flipped over.

How many times do I have to tell you to STOP doing that Jake? I'm not a damn walking pin cushion so stop trying to hurt me you dummy. She said before she went up the steps and her elder brothers began to fire their Nerf guns at her. She ducked them and took both guns from them before knocking on her mothers bedroom door.

Come in.

She did and she placed the Nerf guns on her moms bed. Ross and Chris were trying to attack me when I go up the steps with these again and Jake tried to hurt me right when I got into the house. She said seriously

What do you want me to do? They don't listen to me. She said brushing her hair.

Actually be a mother and Raise your voice at them like you do to me when I do nothing wrong. I'm sick of you favoring them and leaving me in the shadows! She said with her arms crossed

And you think that'll work? her mother asked

Yes! If anything will scare them and make them stop doing something is their own mother yelling or raising their voice at them. She said before she just left her mothers room and she went to her dad's workshop

Hey dad, can we talk? She asked curiously

Sure sweetie, what's on your mind? her dad said looking up to her

How come you and mom never punish the guys for what they do to me? She asked sadly

What do you mean? He asked confused

All the times that I got hurt it wasn't because I picked a fight with them its because they picked a fight with me. They act really good and get away with everything that they do. Anything that ever gets broken is because of them and they blame it on me when I was never there! I've never done anything wrong yet I'm known to both of you as a troubled kid! She said walking around the work room

Why now are you telling me this? He asked

I've tried to tell you before and you just tell me that they're boys and they'll grow up. Ross is 20 yet he's still home and he acts like a little kid. He should be in collage or working somewhere for mid-wage or somethin' not living here like a lazy bum. She said seriously

...Really he's 20? I thought he was still in high school. He said shocked

He got out of high school two years ago dad, and this year Chris graduates from high school. She said sitting next to her dad

Wow, I think I spend too much time in here. He said shocked

Yeah...You do and the only time you get out of here is if Mr. Davenport needs you for something. She said bluntly

Alright, well what do you want me to do? He asked

If mom doesn't get the boys to apologize for being mean to me you need to set the law down other wise they'll keep walking over me and I'll have to get a cast on my left leg from Jake and Ross tackling me next week on Thursday. She said seriously

...why do you get this feeling you aren't really my daughter from this time space? He asked

Its because I'm not, where I come from you guys died about three years from now three days before Christmas. I'm stuck in this place all alone because I become too much for everyone else to handle. She said sadly before she began to cry. ...I-I don't want to relive all of the pain and suffering. I love all of you guys a lot but...With the guys all being mean like they have its very difficult to cherish them before its too late.

He hugged her tightly and she cried harder, which then there was a knock on the door and they both saw that it was Marcus.

Oh sorry Marcus...I-I just needed to talk to my parents. She said sadly

Its alright, I was talking to your brothers down stairs until your mother went ballistic on them...I've never seen a woman be so cruel before. He said looking down the hall a bit

She smiled and giggled a bit. Well, that's my mom for ya. She gets like that when she's pissed, she probably figured out that I'm not from around here and went to investigate what they actually did wrong and such.

...Yeah and your mom told me to get you.

...Oh great another yelling session with my mom. She said with a sigh getting up

If she does I'll back you up Lin, you don't deserve to go through that Lin. Her dad said getting up placing a hand on her shoulder

Alright, Thanks dad. She said with a smile

The three of them went down stairs and went into the living room. Her mother was pacing around the living room as all three of her brothers were looking down sadly.

There you are Lin, we need to have a talk. Her mother said seriously

What about this time? She said curiously

All of the things that your brothers said you did...did you do them or were they lies? her mother asked

Lies, If you think about each one they've said since I've been born 90% of them I didn't do or have any part of. she said with her arms crossed

What about the 10% that is left? Marcus asked

Those are the truthful ones, even though Ross and Chris placed me up to do so just so I wouldn't be left out. I stopped going along with them when I was 9. From age 4 through then...Anything that had happened that I got yelled at for did happen...but it was because of the boys that it happened. You told them to watch me and they didn't, they were too busy watching TV or playing some stupid video game. She said with her arms crossed

Alright, Then I believe this is in order. Her mother said

She looked to all of her brothers. Ross you have until next week to get a job or I'll kick you out. Chris and Jack you are grounded for a year for lying. Oh and all three of you hand over your phones and any game systems you have there will be no game playing for any one of you guys. She said seriously 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Future talking

B-But what about Lin? Ross asked

What about her? Her mother said seriously

Aren't you going to punish her for what she did? Chris asked

That's the thing she never did anything, she's been innocent all this time, you three have been horrible brothers to her and if I find out your being cruel to her just because I did this to you three you can say goodbye to any other toys you have around here and any rooms that aren't your bedrooms. Her mother said with her hands on her hips

Yes mom. They all said sadly

Now apologize to your sister right now. Her mother said pointing to Lin

They all got up and went towards Lin who glared at all three of them hatefully.

Well? She said looking to all three of them

We're sorry Lin. Ross said

No you're not, your just saying it because you were told to. Just because you haven't been punished all these years. I don't sympathize any one of you, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't act like a total kid Ross and Chris you try to harm me one more time and it'll be the last time you throw a football. She said hatefully

W-What about me Lin? Jake said sadly

Just be a good boy and we won't have a problem. She said looking to him.

So I'm not totally hated by you? He asked

No, soon they'll turn on you like they did to me. You'll need me to look up to kiddo. So I'll only really forgive you Jake. She said before she hugged him.

He hugged her back and smiled at her. Alright...Now I need to go do what mom said.

Alright, you go do that.

Then Ross and Chris went along with him and Marcus went next to her and held her hand.

You did well Lin. He said smiling

I know, I'm glad I can do things the way they should have been in the first place. She said with a grin

So...Who's he? Her mother asked

I'm Marcus, Lin's boyfriend. Marcus said holding his hand out to her mother

You finally got a boyfriend Lin? Her mother said surprised

Yeah, took me awhile to get him to understand what I was trying to say to him all week. She lied.

She shook his hand and smiled at him. You look like a well behaved boy, and you respect my daughter...So far you're off to a good start...Now the four of us need to talk so you two sit down.

So they did and Lin leaned against Marcus with a smile

So Marcus you go to the same school as Lin? Her father asked

Yes, We're in almost all the same classes together. Marcus said

Do you have any plans after high school? His mother asked

After high school I want to start my own band if going to collage for being a scientist doesn't work out for me. He said with a smile

Ah, so you're a science kid are you? Her father said with a smile

Well Yeah, my dad's a scientist and I want to be like him.

Really? You want to be JUST like your father Marcus? Lin asked confused

Not just like him...I don't want to be a heartless guy, I just want to be as smart as him. Marcus said looking to Lin

Alright, I was about to say you'd be half way there if you'd rejected me today. Lin said looking up to him

But that didn't happen now did it? He said with a smile

No, and I'm glad it didn't. Lin said with a smile

So Lin, do you already know what you want to do when you get out of high school? Her mother asked

Yeah, I want to be a fashion designer. She said with a smile

Well that's a goal I can help you reach daughter...I'm glad that you're still in high school so I can teach you things while you're still young. Her mother said

She just smiled and nodded her head.

So who is your father anyways? Her father asked

Dough Davenport. Marcus said with a shrug

...You mean Donald's brother is still alive? her father said shocked

Yeah, and he's been in hiding because of what Donald did. Marcus said shaking his head

That'll explain a few things. Her dad said

I told you years ago that he was being too secretive dad, you never believed in anything that I said. She said with her arms crossed

Well now I do. I have to go to his place today anyways so I'll see what I can to maybe make him tell me something about his brother.

Don't seem to fishy like dad, he might catch on to something. Lin said seriously

I know, I know, I'm not stupid Lin.

Alright...I just can't believe how much of what he has done and stuff came alive because of his brother which he never gave any credit too.

Really? Her dad asked curiously

Yeah, Bree, Chase and Adam weren't just his before, they were Doughs. She said with her arms crossed

Wow...That'll explain some of the things he has told me about them. He said curiously

Do you think Witchcraft will work on him? her mom asked

Nope, I've tried before, something about it doesn't work on him. Lin said with her arms crossed

When did you try witchcraft ? Her mother asked curiously

...Um a few months ago. Remember you told me that you wanted me to read your whole book of spells for a punishment? She said rubbing the back of her head nervously

Yeah, but I didn't think that you'd actually learn anything from it. Her mother said honestly

Well I did, I learned how to use a truth spell on people. I found out what you guys all thought about me. She said with her arms crossed. I even tried it in school and man people went weird on each other...Heck I even tried to talk to Marcus when that happened and I found out that he liked me just he didn't know how to ask me out. Then the next day it wore off an no one remembered anything that happened. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Showing them who they really are

Wow, looks like you really went through a lot these past few years. Marcus said shocked

You have no idea. She said looking to him

Is that what made you ask him out Lin? Her mother asked

No, I liked him way before then. When I first saw him in school I really wanted to talk to him...But my shyness got the best of me. She said nervously

Now that's something I didn't know. Marcus said shocked

Yeah the things you find out when your finally with someone who goes to the same school as you.

So when did you try to do witchcraft on David Davenport? Her father asked

The last time you took me with you...I thought I could actually get him to tell me what he was hiding but it didn't work. She said sadly

That'll explain why you looked sad when we got home. He said understanding her

Yep, tends to happen when things back fire on you.

Well I need to go over there now, do you two want to go with me? He asked

Lin looked to Marcus who smiled. Sure.

So then the three of them went to the Davenport household and immediately Leo stopped Marcus and Lin.

You two aren't going inside, I won't allow it. He said stopping them

Your mother might have married the guy who you now live with but I've known Davenport longer than you have kiddo. So stop trying to be a little 13 year old pest. Lin said pushing him to the side

Marcus walked beside her into the house where they both saw her father talking with Mr. Davenport.

So, what now Lin? Marcus asked

We gotta find a way to distract Leo. There's no way we can talk to them without him around. She said holding his hand

Alright, but where would they be? Marcus asked

I don't know, lets ask Mr. Davenport.

She went up to him and smiled a bit.

Hey Mr. Davenport, where's Chase, Adam and Bree I thought they lived here with you? She asked curiously

They'll be back, they're just doing some chores right now. He said with a smile

You mean they're on a mission right now and you're trying to cover up the fact that they are super human? She asked

...How do you know about that? He asked shocked

They've been using their bionics since they got into the school, that's how and watching them going against your word made me wonder why they are even allowed to be in the school system. She said crossing her arms

Alright...Yes, They're super humans but no one else can find out about it alright? He said looking her in the eyes

Yeah I know that, I'm not dumb other wise I wouldn't have been allowed to be here with my dad. she said with a grin.

Very true, she can keep secrets and she's the smartest one of my kids. Her father said

Alright, well you and Marcus can stay up here, I need to speak with your father in private Lin.

Okay, I can do that. She said with a shrug

She went towards Marcus and they both sat down on the couch waiting for the three Lab rats to get back. As they waited Leo was watching both of them from behind.

So what now? Since we're both here and not in the time line we're suppose to be in how do you think things are where we are? Marcus asked

I don't know...hopefully you won't try to kill my younger self. I did take the bionics away from the younger you but I don't know if the younger version of me is smart enough to say no to her crush. She said smiling. I know I can't say no to you now...its just impossible for me to do so.

Really now? He asked curiously

Yes really. Why else would I have gone along with everything that you did to me? She said blushing a bit

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Well I'm flattered, I didn't think you'd blush while being with me.

Hey, I might come off strong like but Inside I'm still very bashful...just I tend to hide it. She said smiling

You look adorable when you blush...sort of reminds me of a strawberry. he said with a smile teasing her

She placed her head into his chest hiding herself. I'm not a strawberry Marcus. She whined

He laughed a bit. Yes you are when you blush. He said smiling

She looked up to him and kissed him on the lips. So what does that make you when you blush? She teased

U-Um. He said before he looked away a bit blushing

She grinned at him as she laughed a bit. Now who's the cute blushing one?

Oh come on, can't you two do something else other than being completely sickening? Leo said loudly 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Element of what?

Lin looked behind them on the couch to see Leo, she glared at him.

Are you spying on us? She asked curiously

...U-Um..No. He said quickly looking away a bit

Yes you are...I don't know what you think you're going to get out of watching us other than how to actually treat a woman, but you being completely mean to Lin and I isn't going to cut it. Marcus said looking to Leo

You're a bad person Marcus and I'm going to make sure that everyone knows it. Leo said pointing to him

If he's a bad person Leo then why am I with him? Does that make me a bad person too? Lin countered

Leo was speechless as Adam, Bree and Chase came into the room.

We didn't know you two would be coming over today. Chase said

Well my dad was called over because of something you dad wanted with my dad and he invited Marcus and I go to with him since we were already at my place to begin with. Lin said with a smile

Cool, so what's been going on here? Chase asked

Other than Leo being utterly Rude to Marcus and I nothing really. Lin said with a smile

Leo, how many times must we tell you to be nice to Marcus? Bree said looking over to Leo

But he's evil! How can you three not see that! Leo said loudly

Kid, you have got to lay off of the sugar, you've gone crazy. No one is 'evil' here, we're all just friends here. Nothing bad about that. Lin said looking to Leo

Yes there is! Marcus is Evil and nothing will ever change my mind about it! Leo said before he left the room

Lin just shook her head and sighed. Has he always been like that? She asked curiously

Ever since we began to talk to Marcus yes. Bree said sitting next to her

Wow, he really seems persistent. She said shaking her head

Yeah and I think he watches too many cartoons. Chase said smiling

That'd explain a lot. Marcus said looking to where Leo ran towards.

So how long are you two here for? Adam asked

We're here until my dad leaves. Lin said Its a bit of a walk from here to my house.

Alright, so why don't we just take a walk out or something, that way we are out of our fathers ways. Chase said smiling

I have no problem with that...just make sure that your dad knows about it. Lin said with a smile

I'm on it! You kids go have fun! They heard Eddie say

Lin got up and went towards Eddie with a smile

Will you really do that for us or are you just trying to get me in trouble again you robotic trickster? She asked

I'll tell them, watch. Eddie said with a smile

On the big screen they saw the basement where both fathers were talking.

Hey boss and Lin's dad the kids are gunna go out and just so none of them come down here I thought I'd just tell you. Eddie said with a smile

Alright, thanks for telling me. Lets just hope nothing bad happens while they are out. Mr. Davenport said

They're teenagers not animals. Eddie said before he went back to being by Lin

See? Eddie said with a smile

Good boy, I'm glad you can follow through with that you say. She said with a smile

Wow, we can't ever do that. Chase said going over towards her

Well when you've known someone for a long time you know how to get underneath them. She said with a grin

Well maybe you can tell us some of the things about him that you know of while we are out. Bree suggested

Sure I don't have a problem with that. She said with a grin

The the five of them went out, Lin kept hold of Marcus's hand as they walked around until they reached a park. They stopped there and Lin went on a swing to sit on and the others sat on either side of them. She had Chase and Marcus on either side of her.

So, what exactly are you two? Chase asked

You mean relationship wise? Lin asked

Yeah...I'm starting to think that you two are more than just friends. Chase said curiously

That's because we are just more than friends. Lin said with a grin

Really? When did that happen? Adam asked

A few days ago, just I didn't know if she would like you guys or not. Marcus said smiling

Why wouldn't we like her? She seems like a cool girl to be around. Chase said smiling

Then why didn't you talk to me in school? Lin asked confused

all three of them were quiet and looked down sadly.

We're sorry..I guess we're still trying to get used to not being homeschooled. Chase said sadly

Whatever, I'm just happy that you guys actually talk to me and stuff...I was starting to get more than a little bit lonely being in school without any friends She said smiling

So...what now? Bree asked

You guys never really get the chance to be in a playground when you were little did you? She asked

Um...not really. Chase said

Well, we're here now. So why not make it a memory to remember. she said with a grin

Alright...So how do these things work Lin? Chase asked

She showed them by standing up and having the bottom part of the swing still be at her but then she let her feet go and began to kick her feet. She stopped after awhile and she watched to see if the others could and Chase immediately got it and so did Bree and Marcus Adam on the other hand fell. She sighed and she got up. She then directed him as he tried over again. Once he was swinging a bit she went back to her swing and she began to swing again. She saw that Marcus was staring at her and she smiled at him. 


End file.
